Possessions
by fornwalt
Summary: Kite helps yet another person to level up. What will he do when this PC starts hitting on Blackrose? Kite x Blackrose [Oneshot]


_A/N: Fic dedicated to Kayinay. It all started with a simple "write me a fanfiction!" And of course, I couldn't resist writing a fanfic with the same topic! So, after you read this one, check out hers if you haven't already! It's called Catalyst, at Anyway, enjoy:D_

* * *

**Possessions**

Kite glanced at his watch before turning to the player character beside him. The Wavemaster, clad in bright green robes and topped with blue hair and eyes, fingered his tall staff impatiently.

"I'm sorry about this, she's usually here on time," Kite apologized. The Wavemaster shook his head.

"What's taking her? I want to get to this dungeon and level up!" he scowled.

Then, as if on cue, a familiar Heavyblade ran up to them both, skidding to a halt in front of Kite, "Sorry, my mom held me up! She kept going on and on about how we should keep the house cleaner; I couldn't get away!"

Kite chuckled, "Calm down, Blackrose. You're only a few minutes late," he noticed her eyeing the Wavemaster and spoke up, "Oh, the reason I called you is because I wanted your help. This is Zeus, and he's looking to level up. I told him I'd help, but I would appreciate it if you came too."

Blackrose blinked. It had been a while since they had helped anyone level up, mainly because they were known throughout The World as the dot hackers. Normally, anyone who came up to them asking for help were just looking for bragging rights, "Um, sure," she decided to try and be pleasant until she had a reason not to. Plastering a smile on her face she waved slightly, "Hello. My name's Blackrose. Pleased to meet you."

The Wavemaster, Zeus, grinned, "The pleasure's all mine, sweet thing," he bowed gracefully and kissed her hand. Blackrose recoiled in confusion and edged towards Kite, who was watching the ordeal with careful cerulean eyes. Blackrose thought she noticed anger flash in his face, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"Let's go, then," Kite waited while Blackrose and Zeus exchanged member addresses, and then invited them both into his party. He surfed through his selection of key words before finding a level twenty-five grassland. He quickly entered the coordinates and the familiar gold rings engulfed the three of them individually, transporting them smoothly to the sunny plain.

Zeus looked around, "This'll be easy," he commented, strutting forward with full confidence. Blackrose watched him in disbelief for a moment before turning her expression towards Kite, who merely nodded in agreement. Shouldering her heavyblade, she made her way towards the dungeon entrance. Kite followed them, wondering why he had ever agreed to come with Zeus to level up.

Once inside the dungeon—a cave-like one this time, complete with moss growing on the walls and a soft grassy flooring—Kite found Zeus talking to Blackrose as they made their way towards the next room. Blackrose looked like she wished she could be anywhere but there, and Zeus didn't even notice. He continued to babble on about how strong he was, and how long he'd been playing, and how many member addresses he had.

Blackrose sighed and cut him short, turning around to face her partner, who was lagging behind, "Come on, Kite. I can see some portals in the next room."

Upon hearing this, Zeus smirked, "I'm at level 23, precious. You don't have to worry about him coming to help you. I'll make sure to protect you good and well," he remarked smugly. Blackrose stopped short and Kite stared in amazement at Zeus.

"Precious?" she quoted, her eyebrow twitching, "Clearly you've forgotten that _we_ took _you_ here to level up. And another thing; I _don't need protecting._"

Zeus, totally unfazed, shook his head, "Think whatever you need to, sweetie. Just know that I'll be there when you fall."

Kite noticed Blackrose gripping her sword hilt in frustration, anger evident all over her face. He stepped forward to assume his roll as peacekeeper, knowing full well that the only thing on his partner's mind was 'PK PK PK!'.

"How would you like it if I practiced my PKing skills on you?" she growled.

Yep. That was what she was thinking, all right.

Zeus took a step back, "Now, now, don't get miffed, dear."

Kite suddenly clenched his fists. Who did this guy think he _was_, telling Blackrose to calm down? That was _his_ job! The dot hacker took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and when he looked up, Zeus was merely a floating ghost.

"Blackrose," her partner groaned, bringing one hand to the bridge of his nose.

She blinked, fingering her sword, "What? He was totally asking for it!"

Ghost-Zeus folded his arms, "Princess, is this what you really think of me?"

"Yes," she scowled, "You can take your loving attitude and stick it right up your—"

"Okay, Blackrose!" Kite intervened. Blackrose leered at him but stayed silent.

"Is someone going to revive me?" Zeus demanded, peeved.

A grin spread on Blackrose's face, and it wasn't a happy one, "Oh, sure!" she revived him, and then, with one quick motion, PKed him again. Kite said nothing, only stared at her accusingly as the Ghost-Zeus reappeared.

"He deserves it," she pointed out, and her partner sighed.

"Just hold off on PKing him for now. We brought him here to level up, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," she turned and continued walking, while Kite revived Zeus. He glared at the outlaw player for a moment before running to catch up with Blackrose. Kite could hear him continue bragging, as if unfazed by being PKed.

Anger clouded his vision for a moment. Blackrose was _his_ partner, not some low-level jerk who he had picked up off the streets! Surely Blackrose wouldn't actually listen to what he was saying, and start to like this guy!

…Right?

Kite shook his head to clear it, and started after the two again. He realized that they were already in a battle in the room adjoining the hallway that they had been standing on, and he ran to help. Ghost-Zeus floated by again.

"That monster must be a cheat, because it killed me with two hits! _Two_! Do you believe that?" he rambled, gliding beside Kite as the dot hacker ran to help his partner.

"Blackrose, are you okay?" he asked, drawing even with her while ignoring the silvery-white figure behind them. She chuckled.

"Don't worry so much. It may have killed the idiot over there," she jerked a thumb towards Zeus, who huffed indignantly, "but it'll have to be about forty levels higher to even scratch me."

Kite grinned, "True. Okay, let's do this," he and his partner attacked simultaneously, and the monsters were dead within a minute's time. Zeus glowered as Kite turned to face him.

"Why didn't you guys revive me? I didn't get _any_ experience points!" he complained, glaring at Kite.

"Well, we were kind of busy," Kite said apologetically, pulling up his inventory to revive the wavemaster.

Blackrose held out her arm in front of him, "Hey, Kite…" she started thoughtfully. Her partner glanced warily at her.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… What if we just, you know, _didn't_ revive him?"

A wry smile spread over her face as Zeus protested loudly. Kite considered for a moment before Zeus interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on, sugar! If you revive me, I'll take you out for dinner in the real world! We can have a nice night, go eat, see a movie…" he trailed off hopefully.

Any thought of reviving him left Kite. In fact, any pleasant thought towards the wavemaster disappeared at that statement. _He_ hadn't even met Blackrose in real life; why should this jerk get the honor?

Blackrose had other ideas, though.

"Kite, revive him."

He took a step back, shocked that she had requested that. Did this mean that she _did_ like his sweet-talking and false brags?

"W-why?" he stuttered, trying to organize his thoughts.

"I can't kill him if he's already dead," she snarled through gritted teeth.

Relief flooded through the outlaw player's body. Blackrose was acting very hostile towards the wavemaster, so that probably meant that she didn't like him. He laughed feebly at her remark, but Zeus seemed less than thrilled.

"Why not, sweetie? Is it someone else?" he asked with a voice like honey, though his ghostly face was staring straight at Kite.

Blackrose noticed this, "Yes, it is someone else," she put her arm around Kite's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes, amazed that he didn't even notice her previous action, "Kite, of course!"

Kite froze, "M-me…?"

She elbowed him in the ribs.

He nodded firmly, "Oh, yes! Me!"

Zeus stared at the two of them: Blackrose with a large smile on her face, and Kite with a confused sort of look on his. Finally he sighed.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," he glided by the two of them, but as he was passing, he leaned towards Blackrose and murmured, "But I'll be here if you reconsider, babe."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," she fought to keep the smile on her face, though her crimson-red eyes glinted dangerously. They watched as he logged out, disbanding from Kite's party.

Blackrose's character unlatched from Kite and froze as she flipped through her menu, "Okay, friend's list… member addresses… Zeus… delete…" a smirk of triumph appeared as she returned to her avatar. Kite chuckled weakly, still trying to process what Blackrose had said.

"That guy was such a jerk!" she cried in annoyance, "Don't you agree?"

Kite nodded, "Uh, yeah…"

She stared at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

She stared harder.

"Well, I was kind of upset at the way he was acting…" Kite trailed off, hoping that would be enough. When his partner continued to watch him, he sighed, "I mean, I didn't like the way he sweet-talked you, or how he kept thinking that you were too incompetent to fight on your own."

Blackrose rubbed her temples, "Tell me about it…"

Encouraged, he continued, "And I didn't like how he acted really angry at me, when I didn't even do anything but try to help. But what I hated most of all about him was how he asked you on a date. I haven't even gotten to do that yet!" instantly he realized what he had said, and clamped his mouth shut, but it was already too late.

"What?" Blackrose asked quietly.

Kite scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I was planning on asking you on a date… you know, as friends…"

The staring was back, "Just as friends?" she sounded disappointed.

"Or something else, maybe…" he glanced at her hopefully.

She met his cerulean eyes squarely with deep crimson. Then, as Kite began to wish he could sink into the ground, she smiled.

"I'd like that."

His heart just about stopped, "Really?"

"You'll have to give me time to find an outfit," she beamed.

"Uh, right," Kite laughed slightly, bravely moving over to intertwine his fingers about hers, "But there's nothing that says we can't start online, for practice."

"Of course not," she squeezed his hand, and they began to walk back to the surface of the dungeon, "I feel honored that the great dot-hacker Kite has chosen to accompany me when dungeon-questing."

" 'Great'?" he repeated in disbelief, "You're equally great, you know."

"I don't have my own fan club," Blackrose pointed out. Kite glanced at her hopefully.

"You want them?"

She shook her head, "I'd become a PKer in no time. One worse than what I did today."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, and she paused.

"Dang, my mom's calling. I have to go," she gave him a slight smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Definitely. I wouldn't miss it."

She grinned and waved before taking a step back and logging out. Kite watched her go as happiness swelled in him like a bubble ready to burst. After a moment, he laughed out loud in triumph before logging off himself, still grinning.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's it! Oh, be sure to check out Kayinay's fic too! It's It's really really good! (and you can see which one is more gifted with finding titles... . ) _


End file.
